


think of the feng shui

by IWillNotBeSilenced



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is tough and soft, Dean is grumpy and infatuated, Dean x Cas - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Cas, Happy Dean, M/M, Moving In Together, Old Married Couple Bickering, Plants, Self-Indulgent, Shopping, dean/cas - Freeform, everyone is happy, happy destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillNotBeSilenced/pseuds/IWillNotBeSilenced
Summary: In which Dean and Cas move in together, and Cas is really enthusiastic about house shopping.





	think of the feng shui

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I'm moving out and I needed this.

Cas has been able to talk about nothing else since Dean asked him if he’d like to move in with him. Actually, he just hasn’t stopped talking, period.

Every time they go into town he’s pointing excitedly at coffee machines in windows that are way out of their budget, and rambling about how well it would fit into the corner of the worktop in the little town house they’re going to rent. Or Dean is coming back to his building to find Cas staggering up the stairs ahead of him towards his flat, mostly obscured by armfuls of plants. Every Tuesday. For a month.

‘It’s market day!’ Cas shouts, brandishing peace lilies and aloe plants. ‘I got such good deals on these Dean. Think of the feng shui!’

Dean sort of wants to scream, or at least put some kind of blocker on Cas’ new horticultural joie de vivre, but he also thinks that he might love Cas more than anything else in the god damn world and can’t bring himself to be pissed at the fact that his sofa is now a jungle oasis. And honestly, he kind of gets a kick out of seeing how excited he is.

…

It’s Friday night, the week before they’re due to move into the new place, when Dean proposes that they head into town the next day and shop properly. At least then he can exercise some kind of control over the growing mountain of stuff that Cas sees fit to leave in the corner of his living room. 

The look Cas gives him is filled with so much love and excitement that Dean kind of wants to pass up leaving the house ever again if it means he can stay here on this sofa with Cas looking up at him like that. But Cas leaps up, grabs his coat and kisses Dean’s cheek as an afterthought before dashing for the door. Bewildered, Dean watches him go, just catching the words he throws behind him: ‘The faster we get to sleep, the faster tomorrow will get here!’

A moment after Cas’ footsteps on the stairs have disappeared, Dean’s phone lights up: I love you!  
Dean huffs in mock annoyance, but his grin almost reaches his ears.

…

They decide to get the bus into town and Cas is practically bouncing the whole way. Dean is excited too, of course he is – getting to wake up next to Cas every day? God, he can hardly imagine – but he’s also far better at keeping himself in check. Cas has zero emotional filter, and feels everything so intensely, that Dean presses a hand against his knee to keep him from fidgeting out of his seat. He loves that about him though, his ability to find joy in the smallest of things; Dean bringing him tea when he wakes up, or two birds flitting and singing together at window height.

Cas has a paper bag on his lap, stuffed full of other bags. Dean raised his eyebrows when he arrived at his door to pick him up, and Cas immediately launched into an explanation about plastic decomposition and turtle species numbers and Dean kissed him to shut him up but he grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs and god, if he doesn’t thank the universe every day for giving him Cas.

…

‘People are definitely looking. Cas. Cas, seriously, stop. Dean tugs at Cas’ sleeve to pull his attention away from the lamp switch. He’s been walking up and down the lighting aisle, flicking various lamps and ceiling spotlights on and off for the better part of twenty minutes.  
‘Dean.’ Cas turns to look at him with the long-suffering look of someone growing increasingly tired of explaining the obvious. ‘We have to get the...’ He waves his hands around him vaguely ‘ambience right. And we can’t do it with white light.’

Dean stares at him for a moment, wondering if he’s failing to pick up the irony, when he realises that Cas is deadly serious. He rolls his eyes. ‘Sure, yeah, whatever. Can we move on now?’ Standing there, scowling behind a trolley, Dean looks so like a petulant child being forced to help his parents with the grocery shopping that Cas can’t help but lean over and press a quick kiss to his lips, brushing his thumb quickly over his jaw. He grins, blue eyes sparkling in amusement, before marching determinedly off into the next aisle, leaving an exasperated Dean in his wake.

…

‘Cas, let me carry one?’ Dean can’t keep the laugh out of his voice as he watches, half-amused, half-amazed, at the sheer determination exhibited by his boyfriend on a regular basis.

‘Dean, please.’ Cas huffs and looks across at him pointedly, staggering only slightly under his bodyweight in shopping bags, and Dean has to remind himself how strong Cas is, how deceptively muscular under his slightly oversized clothes.

‘You’re ridiculous.’ Dean laughs properly, throwing an arm across Cas’ shoulders and making him stumble and scowl up at him, expression dissolving with the press of Dean’s mouth to his temple.

…

The afternoon they move into the house is bright and sunny, April showers sprinkling their hair as they relay boxes out of the Impala and up the front steps to the door of the brownstone.

‘That’s it!’ Dean shouts as Cas puts the last box down with a huff and brushes his palms off on each other. He’s wearing Dean’s shirt which is too large around his shoulders, and one sleeve has unrolled itself in the box-shifting, hanging, cuff-undone, around his wrist. He rubs his hair absent-mindedly with the other hand as he steps back and looks up at the house – their house – and the carefree gesture temporarily freezes Dean to the spot where he leans against the Impala having closed the now-empty trunk.

Cas turning around to smile softly at him, head cocked, shakes him out of it, and Dean goes over to stand beside him. Cas knocks his arm against Deans, grinning at him, before slinging it around his waist and resting his head against his shoulder. Dean returns the gesture and they stand there for a moment, taking in their boxes and their new home.

‘Home sweet home.’ Dean smiles. Cas tilts his head to look up at him, fine raindrops caught in his eyelashes and eyes so earnest that Dean’s breath catches.

‘I think we’re going to be very happy here, Dean.’

‘Yeah.’ Dean pulls Cas against his side and his heart squeezes so that he’s not sure if he wants to laugh or cry and he thinks his brain settles on a combination of both when he says, ‘Yeah, Cas. I think you’re right.’

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for actual YEARS so I'd really love to know what you think of this! Please leave me kudos, comments or drop me a message!


End file.
